


"I'll tell you what"

by bigasscutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just lots of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigasscutie/pseuds/bigasscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga injures his finger and Daichi decides to spoil him and take care of him, as the good boyfriend he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll tell you what"

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally taken from a thing I wrote for someone on tumblr, who gave me a nice prompt when I needed to write some fluffy stuff :3 (bless that anon, anyway) 
> 
> I even left the little parenthesis after the first part, whoops (but it's useful to understand what was going on I guess???)

There is a gentle knock on the door. 

“Leave me alone.” Suga says, words sounding a bit too harsh in his mouth. He’s not the type of guy to just get upset and show it, but, this time, he just can’t shake the feeling away. 

Suga grimaces, looking down at the cast around his ring finger. His left hand is useless, now, because of a ball falling over his finger the wrong way, at the wrong time. He remembers the pain he felt when it happened, but more than anything he remembers how he immediately realized he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball after that anymore. That hurt more. 

“Suga! Come on, open the door.” 

“No.” He pouts, still looking down at his finger. Useless. 

“Fine.” There is a short pause. “I’m coming in anyway.” The door bursts open. 

“Daichi-” Suga gasps, then sighs. Of course, Daichi wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“Look, I brought you food and books and the best thing you could ever ask for.” Daichi says with the biggest smile on his face, one that makes Suga remember of old high school days, when his captain used to reassure everyone else with a grin and a strong pat on the shoulder. (He used to reassure Suga with a bit more than that, though. Suga hasn’t forgotten.)

Suga raises his gray eyebrows at that. “Yeah? And what did you bring?” He teases, a small pout still on his face. Even though he’s trying his best not to give in right away and smile back at him. 

“Well, I- I mean I was talking about myself, you know… I-” As the huge dork he is, Daichi stumbles in his own words at Suga’s come back. Suga noticed how every time Daichi would say something confident he had the power to make him blush and stutter. It was adorable, and it did make Suga feel a little better. Still, his injured finger wasn’t going to go away. And he hated it. 

“I know that.” Suga smiles softly, almost sadly. Daichi notices, and paces towards the chair Suga is seated on. He stops right in front of him, placing the food and books on the desk behind Suga. Suga looks up at him, confused by the sudden seriousness. 

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asks. Suga’s heart stops for a second. He still has troubles handling Daichi’s handsome face that, yes, was pretty much distracting him a lot right now. He clears his throat and replies. 

“This stupid finger…” He looks down, turning his face away. Daichi, he knows, is rolling his eyes but in the most affectionate way. Suga feels Daichi’s warm hand touching him, turning his face towards him and raising his chin up. Suga avoids his gaze. 

“Hey, look at me.” Suga gives up fast enough and his eyes lock with Daichi’s. His boyfriend’s eyes look full of confidence, hope, and trust. Also pride. Daichi has always been proud of him no matter what. He smiles, slowly, stroking his thumb over Suga’s jawline. Suga can’t really help it, his cheeks flush and it’s almost impossible to keep looking at him. But he does. His finger itches. 

Then, Daichi falls to his knees so he’s the one looking down on him now. He takes Suga’s injured hand in his. His voice turns sweet and serious. 

“I know it’s pissing you off, but you’re making a tragedy out of this.” Suga frowns. _What did he say?_ Daichi giggles gently, raising his other hand up and moving Suga’s hair out of his face.

 _“_ You will be able to play again, the doctors said so too. It’s just for a couple of months.” Okay, maybe Suga was exaggerating before, but still. He sighs loudly. 

“I know. You’re right. But it happened right before the tournament and I really wanted to be able to play because I don’t want to-” Suga stops, this is getting childishly ridiculous. He knows Daichi is right. 

“You don’t want to sit on the bench and watch everyone else play, again, don’t you?” It’s like Daichi has read right into his mind. He was right, though, and Suga is certainly not proud of it. It’s different from high school, yes, because there is no Kageyama there. (not that he didn’t appreciate the guy, actually he was super grateful for every time he had made them win) But it still feels like if he sits one match off, then it’ll be all over for him. 

“We still have years ahead, you will be able to play again.” Daichi makes him come back to reality. He’s right. Isn’t he? “Besides, I’m here to make you feel all better. Think about it, now that you can’t play you will be able to admire my beautiful ass from the bench, I’d be happy”

“Oh my god, where did that even come from? You have been talking to Bokuto a bit too much.” Suga laughs and pushes Daichi just enough to make him lose balance for a quick second.  

“Hey…” Daichi looks sideways, he’s probably thinking that Suga is indeed right. It only makes Suga smile more. 

Then Daichi comes back and the mood changes in the blink of an eye. He brings Suga’s hand to his mouth. Suga holds his breath, surprised. Daichi, closing his eyes, starts kissing every single one of Suga’s finger, injured one included. He kisses his palm and the back of his hand. He kisses his wrist and then he lets go, eyes going back to Suga’s. Suga smiles.

“I’ll tell you what. To make you feel a little less sad about this whole thing, I promise I will spoil you until your finger gets better.” 

“Mh? And what do you get out of this?” 

“Can’t I just try to make you happy?” Suga thinks about it for a second, he guessed there is nothing wrong with it. Besides, Daichi sounds so disgustingly sweet and honest he can’t possibly turn him down now. 

“Fine. Then you can start right now.” Suga tugs at Daichi’s shirt and pulls him up so that they are face to face. He smirks, so happy and grateful to have Daichi in his life, and kisses him. Daichi hums into the kiss and smiles. They kiss and they kiss, and even though it feels more like Suga is the one spoiling Daichi and his finger still hurts, it feels like the world is right again. Like he doesn’t have any reason to be sad anymore. He can’t ever stay angry when Daichi is around. 

Daichi breaks the kiss, his forehead crashing against Suga’s as he regains his breath. He cracks a wide smile and looks at Suga like he’s everything he could ever hope for, if not more. 

Then, he speaks. “You know, I actually wasn’t joking about my ass before.” He winks and Suga rolls his eyes, before laughing and pushing him to the bed placed near them, against the small room’s wall. 

“Oh, just shut up.” They both giggle as Suga ungracefully jumps on him.

They spend the rest of the day in bed, cuddling and watching stupid movies and eating the food Daichi’s brought him. They kiss and they laugh and Daichi, indeed, spoils him like a real king. 

He keeps spoiling him for next months. It’s true, Suga can’t play and it sucks but he really _really_ can’t complain about everything else. He’s never been this happy. 

 

***

 

(years later, after they graduate and everything) (they still are together and a very happy couple because they are dorks and I want them to be happy)

 

It’s a beautiful morning, the sky shines outside and they finally have a whole day to themselves. Suga can enjoy spending some time doing absolutely nothing in bed with his long-time boyfriend, it’s a real blessing. Suga also noticed Daichi has been behaving strangely the past few days, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. It’s almost better than usual, actually.

As they are still sitting in bed, Daichi speaks.

“Give me your hand.” Suga frowns, with a cute smile, doing as Daichi asked.

“What is it?” Daichi looks at him with huge eyes and the sweetest expression. That, for sure, isn’t something Suga was expecting. Not that his boyfriend isn’t usually sweet with him but he would never show it that openly, except for special occasions. Should Suga be worried? 

“Do you remember when you injured your finger in college?” Daichi starts. 

“Oh. Yes, of course, I remember.” Suga thinks back to those months. The annoyance of not being able to play and the bliss of having Daichi all to himself, always. 

Daichi starts stroking Suga’s hand slowly, softly. He takes his old injured finger and caresses it, looking down at his hand, as if it was made of gold and very fragile at the same time. Suga shivers, not knowing what to think of the gesture. 

“Is everything okay?” He asks. Daichi nods, his eyes fly up to him. Suga sees his hand moving and grabbing something from behind, but Daichi’s eyes stay locked with his. 

Suga feels something cold touching his finger, he looks down. He gasps, and his heart skips a beat. What. 

“Daichi-” Suga blushes deeply, his mouth agape from the beautiful surprise. It’s a ring; Daichi just slid a golden ring on his finger. The same one from years before. 

“I’ll tell you what. If you marry me, I promise I will spoil you and take care of you for the rest of our lives.” A smile begins to form on Suga’s face. A single tear, which he really didn’t have the power to control, rolls down his smooth skin. He lets out a quick, shocked laughter, then he tries to pull himself back together. Poorly, but he manages. 

“And what do you get out of this?” he asks, like he had all those years before. Daichi’s eyes widen, then he grins. 

“Can’t I just try to make you happy?” He replies, and Suga melts. Of course he can. He couldn’t be happier, it’s a miracle his heart hasn’t exploded already.

“As long as I get to keep admiring your beautiful ass, why not.” Suga jokes, but Daichi’s face goes serious. Worried. 

“What? Is that- is that a yes?” Suga, still shocked with his heart beating fast and loud, and half giggling, rolls his eyes. 

“Oh, shut up. Of course it’s a yes.” 

Daichi smirks, and he kisses him. And they kiss and they kiss, feeling as if they were the happiest boys in the whole world. And indeed, they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me this was so cheesy oh myyy (I hope you liked it though)


End file.
